Classical Days and Country Nights
by vampgirl138
Summary: Edward is a recent Julliard graduate while Bella is country music's newest sweetheart. Can he put aside his personal and professional prejudices to further his career and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

AN: This is a re-posting. Funnily enough, a bottle of wine is not the best thing to drink before attempting to type and upload documents.

EPOV:

My agent had called me for this meeting to discuss possibilities for my career now that I had graduated from Julliard. I couldn't believe the option that he was putting on the table, however.

"A country singer's tour, are you freaking' kiddin' me? Seriously?"

"Not just ANY country singer's tour, Bella Swan. Nashville's new IT girl; the exposure will be awesome for you and it will be great for your portfolio. Connections-wise, you will meet all of the industry's top people as well as doing CMT's Crossroads. Bella's a hottie too, what's not to love? This is win-win, Edward!"

"What's not to love is the entire genre! I can't stand that Redneck crap! I just left Julliard with a degree in classical piano and music theory. I don't like NASCAR, fried food or Jeff Foxworthy!"

"Stop being such a snob! You need this gig to get your name out there if you want a paycheck from that fancy degree. You're looking for a future in the music business, this where you'll get your foot in the door. The Boston Symphony isn't hiring right now; sorry about your luck."

He had a point. My endowment and scholarships had gotten me this far but school was over now. I didn't want to ask my family for any money when I had decided not to follow my father's footsteps at Harvard Law. He supported my decisions, but I knew that he thought music was something that I would tire of quickly and finish law school. I would just have to suck it up and spend the summer with the bumpkins.

"Alright, I'm in."

BPOV

"The new Nashville star, are you freaking kiddin' me?"

I couldn't believe that my yard sale guitar had landed me in Nashville, let alone that I had won the Nashville Star contest. Six months ago, the biggest decision that I had to make was what to cook for dinner. Now, I had to audition a band, record my first CD and go on a ten city tour this summer. I turned to Rosalie Hale, my agent. She's a bitch in the conference room, but she has my back.

"Alright Rose…What's the first thing on the agenda?"

Rose flipped her immaculate blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Funny you should ask. I have a stack of band audition CD's and portfolios here. There are a few that are very promising."

"Okay, hand me the top one. What's the name? Oooh, Edward Cullen. Sounds stuffy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Welcome… High fives to old and new friends: crzyfordaisies, BellaScotia and juliaaaah! Thanks for the encouragement and alternative uses of sonic screwdrivers.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is cashing the royalty checks; not I.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV:**

I can't sleep.

I will be attending band member auditions in..let me look at the clock yet again…seven hours and I'm too keyed up to sleep. It's two in the morning and I'm staring at the ceiling. I still have a difficult time believing that all of this is real. I actually won the Nashville's Next Start Contest.

I am really getting a record deal.

I am really going on tour.

I repeat this mantra aloud in order to let it sink in. I give up and open my lap top .I might as well check my Facebook page to see what was going on back home. Since I had started the contest, I had my official "Bella Swan" page and my super-top secret-alias-true friends-and family page. My step-brother Jake was online. I typed an IM. _What are you doing up? Don't you have practice or a test tomorrow? _

He responded quickly. _ Both, actually. That's why God invented energy drinks, pizza delivery and sisters who write English papers. _

Jake is a senior at Ohio State. He plays Right Tackle for the Buckeyes and also happens to be majoring in chemistry with a minor in criminal justice. The time commitments of football season were rough on Jake and writing structured comp papers wasn't really his strong suit. I always caved.

_What's the topic and the due date? _

_Sexuality and Control in "Lolita" due Monday_

Damn. It's already Friday morning.

_Procrastinate much? I only have Sunday free and I haven't read Lolita in forever. I guess I can skim it over in between auditions today and rough draft on Sat. I'm not promising my "A" game tho._

_You're my fave Bells! No worries, I only need a B. When it's your turn, I swear to do all your math homework. E-mail me the draft on Sat and I should be able to roll from there. Good luck with the band thing. Text if you need me; I gotta get back to bed. _

_What's her name? _

_Lauren. Jealous?_

_Hardly! What do you think I'm going to audition these guys for? Good night bro_

_OMG! Don't go there! I can't come and kick ass and make it back in time for practice. Sleep tight, baby sister. (Insert John Wayne voice) _

I signed off and closed the computer. As I returned to bed, I smiled as I thought about Jake. His mom had married my Dad when we were thirteen. You might have thought that we would hate each other from the start since he was a sweaty jock and I was into books and music. We immediately clicked though. It was Jake that bought me my first guitar with money that he had made from mowing yards.

I drifted off while wondering how I was going to get a copy of Nabokov before I had to be at the studio.

EPOV:

The alarm went off way too early. I had arrived in town last night and checked into my hotel easily but sleep had eluded me. I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to do this. However, Carlisle Cullen didn't raise a quitter. I was here. I would make the best of it. I had my lap top, I-Pod, I-Phone. I wouldn't be completely cut off from civilization. After ordering room service, I checked the time again. I had to be at the studio at nine to present myself to the record label people and meet the Corn Queen. I had Googled Bella Swan the night before and learned that prior to winning the reality circus; she was from a one-horse town in Ohio. No college listed on her Wikipedia page. It also mentioned a brother that plays football for a Big Ten school. I downed the rest of the coffee and started the shower. "That which does not kill me…" I quoted to myself as I dropped my robe and stepped under the spray.

I arrived to find a large, well appointed studio and several people. I handed off my coat to an assistant and was immediately introduced to Aro Salvatori, the rep for Volturi Records.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Cullen, your music precedes you. I hope that you are enjoying our little town."

This is what I came for…I shook his proffered hand. "Thank you, Sir. It's a pleasure to be here. I just arrived last night, but I'm looking forward to exploring Nashville."

"Wonderful. Well, I do believe that we are only waiting for Ms. Swan. If you care to have a seat with the others, I'm sure we'll be getting started shortly."

I took a seat beside a shaggy blonde haired guy. He looked to be about my age and was absently tapping his fingers on his thigh. Hmmm, must be a drummer.

I checked my watch again and saw that it was 9:01. Fabulous, she was late.


End file.
